Daddy's Princess
by princessducklings
Summary: Snow and Emma on her 5th Birthday. Read to find out more.


"_Mommy_" The little blond haired girl groaned, rubbing her very tired eyes "But I'm not tired"

"Of course you're not, Honey. You just have sore eyes" Snow exclaimed "Make me happy and go hop into bed" rolled her eyes "I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in" watching her daughter storm off to her bedroom 'Too much like her father' she thought openly to herself.

The more that Emma grew, the more her personality was showing. She had her fathers forehead, his sandy blonde hair and not to mention the way she could get my to agree to _most_ things.

It had been 5 years to the day. Emma's birthday. They had just spent a quiet night at home, Emma was exhausted from having friends over after pre-school. Then when it was just her and her daughter, the same ritual they had every year and now it was Snow's time to go and read by memory a story to her daughter

But before that...

She lit one candle and took a minute, watching the flicker of light "I miss you Charming. I know you are here somewhere and Emma and I _will _find you. You would be so proud of the girl she is becoming, so sure of herself, so wonderful and defiantly give you a run for your money. You can herd sheep but your daughter is _much _smarter and far more faster" she offered a soft chuckle, holding back her tears "She's everything we'd hoped for. I _will _find you" she moved closer to the flame "I love you" she blew out the candle, wiped her eyes and made her way towards Emma's bedroom.

Snow had found Emma jumping on her bed. She didn't know where this energy came from. She ran in and grabbed her daughter, gently pulling her down and began to tickle her "Mommy! Momma stop" the giggles brought Snow so much joy, their daughter was happy "Are you going to tell me the prince and princess story?"

"Of course, honey. It is your birthday"

"Yay! Daddy!"

This was Snow White way of keeping Charming in Emma's life. Either though imagination or their story.

If she only knew her father _really_ was prince charming.

There was one day where she'd came to Snow and told her she wanted to marry Prince Charming when she got older. Snow had fought of black knights and an evil queen but explaining to her adolescent child 'Emma, sweetie. Prince Charming is already married to Snow White. Remember? You can marry someone _like_ him though. Another prince maybe?' And that was all the young girl needed as an explanation 'Aw yeh. OK then'

She went off happy to play with her toys

Snow tucked her in tightly and laid beside her, stroking her long golden locks "Once upon a time..."

Emma yawned, she had never made it though their entire story so each year Snow had time to prepare "Mommy?"

"Emma, what have we talked about interrupting?"

"But I gotta ask somefing" Poor girl was still stuck on her 'th' words so they came out with an 'f' instead "Does Daddy love me?"

This tore at Snow's heart, if she only knew how much he loves her "Of course your pappa loves you. He loves you so much that he fought of knights to make sure we were safe" She knew it was wrong to ruin the story but they had never made it that far "Your father loves you very much, Emma" I kissed her small hand.

Emma nodded "I miss pappa"

"I miss him too but remember what I told you?"

"We always find each other!" she began to get excited again "Do you think we can find him tomorrow?"

_I wish, my love_. She thought but Snow nodded and took it in her stride "Of course we can look for daddy tomorrow" she knew finding her husband wasn't going to be the problem. It was breaking the curse that Regina had caused. He didn't know who he was, let alone who she or Emma were but preparing Emma for what she should never have to do was something Snow could do

"You can tell the story now Mommy" _Demanding child of mine_

I smiled "Once upon a time there was this princess in the Enchanted Forrest but she was banished from her castle by her evil step mother"

"Boo!"

She chucked and continued her story "The princess became to bandit, running from the queen. She meet _many _friends on her adventures..."

Soon after she had gotten to the part where her and Charming met and like always, she looked down at her sleeping beauty.

Her and charming's _own_ princess.

Sound asleep. Snow reached down and kissed her forehead "Mommy loves you" then kissed her again "Daddy loves you too"

...

_Just an idea I had, figured I'd run with it. I planned on doing a Charming and Emma story but with the lack of Emma and Snow moments in the show at the moment and seeing the promo pics I had a sudden burst of inspiration. David is harder to write, for myself anyway. Thanks to everyone supporting me. _


End file.
